INCIDENTES QUE CAMBIAN TODO
by himepeti
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. HISTORIA DE MUNDO NINJA.


El mundo empezó a cobrar vida a su alrededor, el dolor fue intenso, tan fuerte que se sintió asfixiada.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, las agujas se clavaban por todo el cuerpo desgarrándola, quemándole los pulmones, fue entonces cuando comprendió que no podía respirar aunado al dolor que la corroía martillando cada parte de su ser, deseó morir, sin cavilar demasiado solo deseando que desapareciera el dolor, escapar de él.

La situación se repitió por varias veces, ella se perdía en la oscuridad dejando el mundo atrás y luego de la nada el dolor volvía trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, sin embargo, no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos o gritar, su cuerpo no respondía y otra vez volvía a la inconsciencia.

Algunas voces comenzaron a filtrarse junto al dolor, no comprendió que decían parecían alteradas. Fue entonces cuando el clima también comenzó a ser parte, estaba fresco y creía que su cuerpo descansaba en una cama. A pesar de eso, todo siguió igual, no podía moverse y el dolor la destrozaba, la cabeza le martilleaba, los brazos le picaban, el pecho quemaba y las piernas ardían.

Fue una agonía demasiado larga, entre sus pocos momentos de "lucidez" logró llegar a la conclusión, sin ser capaz de pensar algo más profundo, sino solamente en su situación actual.

Cuando pensó que no podía soportar más. Las voces empezaron a ser familiares, aun sin sentido, Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura; ellas estaban a su alrededor, juntas o separadas. Poco a poco con el tiempo sus palabras tomaron sentido:

"Grave", "traumatismo craneoencefálico" "Otra vez hemorragia", "quirófano", "Fracturas múltiples", "Daño interno", "órganos dañados"...

Si hablaban de ella podía comprender porque el dolor era intenso, ¿pero por qué no podía hacer nada?

Se relajó cuando Tsunade, le murmuró que todo estaría bien, que cuidarían de ella, que no la dejaría partir. Después de sus palabras, se dejó ir en la inconsciencia, dejando que el medicamento y cuidados de Tsunade, la sanaran.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, la cabeza seguía matándola. Si tuviera que describir lo que sentía no habría mejor manera de decir que su cerebro estaba siendo aplastado por su cráneo.

El pecho seguía ardiéndole, aunque ahora mucho menos, el estómago le dolía, era evidente que debía tener alguna herida grande ahí. Intentó mover sus brazos pero dolía demasiado, entonces se dio cuenta que era incapaz de mover sus piernas.

Algún gemido debió salir de sus labios, ya que se escuchó un chirrido del metal contra el suelo de mármol. De inmediato, Shizune estaba a su lado. Con visión borrosa observó como la morena, revisaba los sueros, sus constantes vitales rápidamente, antes de hablarle:

-¿Hinata? ¿Me escuchas? Tranquila.

Intentó responderle, soltarle las miles de preguntas que tenía, pero no pudo tenía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar. Shizune le sonrió emocionada.

-Me escuchas, tu audición no debe estar tan afectada. ¿Puedes ver?

Shizune rodó los ojos, probablemente molesta consigo mismo, consciente que Hinata no podía responderle.

-Espera un poco Hinata, voy por Tsunade para que te revise.

La vio salir a toda velocidad, debía estar en un cuarto hospitalario, todo era inmensamente blanco, aunque seguía viendo un poco borroso pudo percatarse que era una habitación individual, y que había demasiados aparatos rodeando su cama.

Lo intentó una vez más pero no pudo mover ni sus brazos, ni piernas.

Tsunade entró corriendo, le dio una rápida observación evaluativa. La antigua hokage, parecía cansada, su pelo habitualmente atado en una perfecta coleta rubia esta vez dejaba mechones al aire y en su rostro pudo observar unas pronunciadas ojeras.

-¿Hinata?

Después del leve saludó, comenzó una rápida evaluación de estado mental excluyendo preguntas, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarle algún aparato, incluido el tubo en su boca.

-Hinata, aún no quiero quitarte la ventilación—Expuso Tsunade—No sé hasta donde puedas entenderme y si recuerdes lo ocurrido.

Solo hasta que la escuchó hablar, comprendió que no tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí, ¿qué le había pasado?

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, sin ti...-La voz se le quebró a la mayor—El refugio de nuestra aldea habría sido destrozado, has salvado infinidad de vidas. Konoha está a deuda contigo.

Cuando la escuchó hablar, entrecerró los ojos por el dolor, como un panal de abejas su cabeza comenzó a zumbar, trayéndole ciertos recuerdos: _Konoha había sido atacada, el protocolo se siguió, pero los invasores dieron batalla y por alguna razón conocían secretos de Konoha, tal como dónde se hallaba el refugio._

_Sus ojos, sus envidiables ojos detectaron el peligro en una revisión de rutina, enseguida supo que algo iba mal. Tal como suele ocurrir, su cuerpo se movió sólo, interceptó al ninja que llevaba un fuerte explosivo, tomándolo por sorpresa, quizá fue esto por lo que logró arrebatarle el explosivo y entonces con sus cortas piernas intentó huir lo más lejos posible._

Los ojos se le humedecieron quizá por dolor o frustración, recordando el miedo que sentía al correr, al no saber cuánto tiempo más le quedaba y con el solo pensamiento de poner el explosivo lo más lejos de Konoha.

_Alcanzó llegar a las afueras, quizá su mismo instinto de supervivencia fue el que le dijo que debía arrojarlo, los brazos los sentía entumidos, dormidos por el peso del artefacto cuadrado que cargaban. Sin embargo, el tiempo se había agotado. Lo arrojó lejos o tanto como pudo pero en ese preciso momento explotó... con ella demasiado cerca._

_El calor, el fuego, el estruendo, todo le hizo daño; incapaz de saber qué exactamente de su cuerpo se laceraba, mientras era expulsada en el aire._

La adrenalina tras el recuerdo comenzó a correr por su cuerpo. Tsunade cambió las lágrimas y gratitud por una mueca de preocupación, lanzó órdenes precisas a Shizune y luego, Hinata pudo relajarse en la oscuridad reconfortante de la inconsciencia.

Esta se volvió una rutina, poco a poco pudo ser capaz de reconocer el día y la noche, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo de forma correcta. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ya que junto al tiempo el dolor comenzó a ser soportable.

Se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo tenía movilidad, solo que los moretones ahora amarillos estaban desapareciendo. En cambio, el derecho estaba fracturado.

Pudo darse cuenta que Tsunade no tuvo contemplaciones en su recuperación y usó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para lograrlo y que fuese rápido, por lo que sabía una fractura de un brazo tardaba mínimo tres meses en sanar, y creía que tal vez llevase un mes ahí y estaba casi sanada.

De sus piernas, no estaba segura, al aun tener el tubo en su boca era incapaz de cuestionarlo.

La ansiedad comenzó a tomarla, no solo por el dolor y la incapacidad de comunicarse, sino por reflexionar en temas más profundos, ¿y Sasuke? ¿Cómo estaba Sasuke?

Era verdad que no había visto a nadie más que a Tsunade y a Shizune, pero ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaría molesto con ella?

Probablemente estaría furioso, Sasuke solía decirle que le permitía seguir como kunoichi mientras no hiciera nada que la pusiera en peligro, algo tonto sabiendo las situaciones a las que debían enfrentarse. Aunque siempre supo que hablaba enserio y esto le preocupaba, ¿sería la razón por la cuál aún no lo veía?

Sasuke, su amado Sasuke, a pesar de ser maduro en muchos aspectos, era un tanto infantil en otros. Y su forma de amar, a veces incluso daba miedo. Claro que se sentía afortunada, a sus dieciocho años no creía que fuera a encontrar el amor, se había resignado.

A solo dos años de la cuarta guerra ninja, de haberse declarado abiertamente y ser "rechazada", porque Naruto ni siquiera contestó; no se creía especial, no se encontraba femenina y tenía la moral por los suelos.

Sin embargo, bien dicen que cada persona tiene un destino. Después de meses de luchar con los pensamientos negativos y de aceptar decirle adiós a su amor infantil, apareció él.

Tal vez no fue el típico flechazo ya que ellos ya se conocían, sino más bien la oportunidad que tuvieron que trabajar juntos, ir conociéndose, observándose; fue entonces cuando la atracción no pudo esconderse, fue confuso entender porque su cuerpo vibraba y ansiaba el olor, la voz y algo más de él.

Sasuke sardónico, burlón y malvado en ocasiones tal vez pudo reconocerlo antes que ella. Pero para él aceptarlo era mucho más complicado, primero por su desconfianza nata al amor, segundo ella era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

Debe agradecer quizá al amor loco que caracteriza a los Uchihas, o a aquella atracción irresistible que los hizo besarse y hacer algo prohibido, que "obligó" a Sasuke, sanar y pagar su honor de su ahora dama.

Viendo hacia atrás puede entender lo que es el verdadero amor, carnal, explosivo, sentimental. Amar, es más que mirar con anhelo la persona que deseas tener. Amar es no poder vivir sin Sasuke.

Y esto la vuelve a llevar, ¿dónde está él?

Tal vez desesperado, furioso...

Intenta hablar otra vez, es imposible, incluso doloroso. Shizune se acerca y la ve con una mueca de pena, finalmente, aunque las lágrimas corren, la entiende, quiere hablar.

-Creo que Tsunade pronto va a retirarte esto.—Dice al tomar el tubo—Tus costillas ya están mucho mejor y ya podrás respirar sola por tu cuenta, ten un poco más de paciencia, todo esto es por tu bien.

Paciencia es justo lo que cree que ya no va a tener, necesitaba saber de Sasuke, su esposo, su amado esposo, solo tiene veinte años, uno de casados, estará furioso y desesperado por verla, ¿por qué no está ahí?

La dichosa espera, tuvo resultados, dos días después, fue arrebatada del sueño justamente por la voz varonil que tanto quiso escuchar. Al abrir los ojos lo ubica un par de metros frente a ella, concentrado en la conversación que mantenía.

En un inicio le costó seguir la plática. Tsunade le agradecía haber conseguido las plantas medicinales, asegurándole que le serviría para que se recuperara mucho más rápido

Tal vez su emoción, confusión o desesperación, agitó su cansado y dolorido cuerpo. El monitor empezó a pitar, y ambos se giraron hacia ella.

Sasuke estuvo de inmediato a su lado, tomo su mano izquierda observándola con detenimiento. Su varonil y guapo rostro estaba asustado, cansado y desesperado. Tsunade enseguida comenzó a revisarla.

-¿Qué le sucede?—Sasuke le preguntó a la rubia.

Una vez que Tsunade determinó que se encontraba bien, decidió retirarle el tubo de la boca. Sasuke no se alejó de ella a pesar de que Tsunade le pidió privacidad y le advirtió que podría ser doloroso para ella.

No fue fácil, tal como lo pronosticó, fue molesto y le llevó unos segundos adaptarse a respirar sola. La garganta le dolía y se sentía insegura.

-Hola—Logró musitarle a Sasuke, trató se sonreírle, pero no funcionó.

Él de hecho se enfadó, soltándole la mano. Su acto la hizo dibujar una sonrisa amarga, comprendiendo que no le perdonaba la acción que la llevó ahí.

-Mis piernas...

Sasuke entonces sí la miró, pero ella miraba a Tsunade, sinceramente de los mil problemas que tenía, justamente ese le preocupaba más.

Tsunade asintió, entonces miró a Sasuke que tenía levemente el cejo fruncido.

-Tu cadera se fracturó. Sanarla nos llevó mucho más tiempo que tu brazo. Estoy segura que vas a recuperar la movilidad de ellas, el daño era terrible así que no estoy del todo segura si más adelante tu capacidad reproductiva se verá afectada, lamentablemente quedará mucho tejido cicatricial en tu útero, aparte la trompa de Falopio derecha se perdió completamente. Sobre tu andar espero que con fisioterapia lo recuperes por completo. Dejaras de ser una kunoichi activa, tendrás que encaminarte a trabajos administrativos o de enseñanza en la academia. Lamentablemente tras las lesiones, tu capacidad se ha visto afectada.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, volvió a faltarle el aire, por un momento creyó que entraría en shock. Por alguna razón sus ojos se cruzaron con los oscuros. Sasuke ya lo sabía, pudo verlo por su calma, las noticias no le afectaron y ella tuvo que contenerse.

El tiempo le sirvió, los días fueron pasando lentos, Sasuke estaba casi siempre a su lado y aunque al inicio lo agradeció poco a poco comenzó a ser asfixiante. Era tan vergonzoso que la viera en tal estado, había perdido mucho peso, su cuerpo estaba magullado, y aunque no le quedaron rastro alguno de quemaduras gracias al gran cuidado que pusieron en ello, había una cicatriz en su vientre que le recordaba claramente un grave problema.

Se sentía enferma, cansada y deprimida a pesar de que él estuviera con ella...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

La tenue luz de la lamparita de la cabecera de la cama le ofrecía un mejor panorama al de dos meses atrás, el rostro de Hinata ya no estaba amoratado, como en un inicio, su ojo derecho ya no tenía rastros de haber estado morado completamente, ni sus labios rotos y deshidratados en lugar de ello estaban tenuemente rosados, igual que sus mejillas.

Podría ser que su piel estuviese menos radiante, pero tras pasar lo que ella era comprensible, había perdido tanta sangre, tantas pocas posibilidades de que viviese, la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos. Incluso llegó el momento en el cual la vieja Tsunade le dijo que no sabría si Hinata tendría la misma capacidad mental de siempre.

Ahora su brazo izquierdo estaba sano, la había visto hacer la fisioterapia sin ganas. Incluso la de sus pies intentando que no siguiera perdiendo más masa muscular. Por ratos cuando se quedaban solos le ayudaba con los ejercicios, pero la notaba diferente, cansada, triste. Debía estar harta de estar ahí.

Su egoísta yo, se alegraba que no pudiese volver a ser una kunoichi, pero se sentía culpable. ¿Qué diablos harían ahora? Si, todo era como decía la vieja Tsunade, ¿cómo iba a suplir el deseo de Hinata de ser madre?

Era su culpa, su karma, por su alegría interna. Si tan solo la hubiera dejado embarazada cuando se lo pidió, al menos ahora tendría un hijo, en cambio ahora el panorama parecía tan distinto.

La culpa lo corroía, recordando cómo unos meses antes de su boda Hinata le pidió que se viniese dentro, tal vez su desconcierto la hizo ser más clara ya que ella se apresuró a aclararse: "vamos a casarnos, si me quedo embarazada no habrá problema, ¿te imaginas tener un bebé pronto? Uno que se parezca mucho a ti y quizá poquito a mí"...

"No, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, aún somos jóvenes. Yo quiero seguir disfrutándote solo a ti"; fue su respuesta, ahora lo corroía como ácido, si Hinata no podía embarazarse, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer?

Ella siempre ansió tener a su hijo, y él había tenido el propósito de hacer renacer a su clan.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara, lo que él quisiera podía irse al caño, ya no importaba, no si no podía hacerlo con ella. Tsunade había dicho que en un futuro podían intentar algunas alternativas, si el embarazado no se diera de modo natural. Sakura en cambio no se mostraba tan optimista.

¿Y qué importaba lo que dijera Sakura? Mientras que pudiera estar con Hinata nada más importaba.

-Tal vez en un par de días puedas llevártela a casa—La voz de Tsunade lo hizo volver.

Tenía un gesto comprensivo, lo cual le molestó, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

-Es muy fuerte y determinada, siendo así no sé cuánto le lleve dejar la silla de ruedas, pero será rápido. En cuanto menos lo esperes ya volverá a dar pasos por sí sola. Los huesos aún se encuentran débiles por eso no hay que presionar todavía, pero es cuestión tal vez de una semana y podrá intentarlo. Gracias a las plantas medicinales que tú y Sakura fueron a buscar esto será mucho más rápido.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, le había dolido tanto separarse de ella sin saber si moriría o no. Temió cada uno de los días que estuvo lejos de ella, pensando que la podía perder, además Sakura parecía una continua grabadora que no soltaba de decirle el mal presagio, a pesar de que Tsunade siempre intentó verse positiva.

Cada día lejos de ella se motivó creyendo que era lo mejor, hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudarla, incluso separarse de su lado cuando más ansiaba tomarle la mano, y besarla, pedirle que permaneciera a su lado.

-Lo más sensato para intentar concebir serían tres años, vamos a tratar todo esto como si ella estuviera recuperándose de un parto ya que prácticamente todo su cuerpo se vio tan afectado que temo pudiese ser contraproducente.

-¿Y es seguro?

Tsunade entendió su pregunta, la vio tensarse.

-Ya te dije que no puedo asegurarte, me temo que por el daño sufrido sea una misión imposible. Siendo así ya te he dicho que hay opciones que podemos intentar, y si tampoco funcionan, quizá un vientre de alquiler.

Sasuke se levantó saliendo de la habitación. Hinata a pesar de rehusarse observó su ancha espalda cuando salió. Tsunade le tomó el hombro al darse cuenta que estaba despierta. Hinata luchó por no soltarse a llorar. Ahora comprendía que su felicidad estaba a pasos de terminar, ¿sería suficiente el amor de Sasuke para quedarse con ella aunque no pudiera darle descendencia?

**Xoxoxoxo**

-Voy a ponerte en la silla.

Hinata asintió en silencio a Sasuke, solo se encontraban ellos en la habitación. Estaba a nada de irse a casa, pero en vez de sentir calma comenzaba a impacientarse.

Todo mundo le decía que la silla de ruedas sería temporal, a esas alturas ya sabía que a pesar de ello sería demasiado largo para que pudiera ser independiente y precisamente esto la angustiaba, no quería depender de Sasuke, porque no quería cansarlo.

Debía ser horrible para él, llevarla al baño, ayudarla a ducharse, vestirse, manipular su cuerpo débil. Quizá podía seguir amándola, pero, ¿cómo iba a desearla nuevamente?

No es que quisiera recuperar ahora su vida sexual, no se sentía de ánimos para ello, si no que Sasuke, era un hombre muy sexual, su libido siempre estaba encendida, ¿cómo iba a poder saciarlo si probablemente siempre la recordaría de esta manera?

Sasuke la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y pudo sentir su calor, él le sonrió cuando con timidez lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas rosas, sin poder controlarse hizo una pequeña mueca cuando sintió un dolorcito en el vientre. La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó enseguida:

-¿Estás bien?

-Si—Se apresuró a contestar—Debe ser que no me he movido, ya pasó—Anexó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Él le besó la frente antes de dejarla en la silla, y ese pequeño beso, calentó su frío cuerpo. No fue pasional, solo una acción tierna, como aquella cuando la ayudaba a ducharse. Pero lo que la hacía sentir que al menos el amor continuaba.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Su mal humor era obvio, Naruto sentando a su lado en la amplia oficina del Hokage. Kakashi lo miró a ambos detrás de la mesa. A pesar de ser hokage para él no era más que su sensei.

-No puedo—Repitió—Sabes que Hinata apenas comienza a andar, no puedo dejarla ahora.

-Alguien más puede ayudarla, de eso no tienes que preocuparte—Respondió Kakashi.

Hacía apenas una semana que Hinata había podido levantarse, y tal como decía comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, ¿por qué Kakashi sabiendo la situación quería enviarlo a misión?

Naruto resopló a su lado, era evidente que no comprendía por qué no quería ir a misión con él. Pero Naruto sería incapaz de comprender que lo motivaba a quedarse fuera de la acción y ayudar a Hinata. Su Hinata, menos en aquellos momentos, en los cuales la notaba tan distante y fría.

Suponía que tenía que ver con el proceso de recuperación y un poco de depresión. A pesar de lo que hizo, lo hizo por su cuenta, la recuperación había sido demasiado larga y dolorosa, además de las cicatrices emocionales que estaba dejando en ambos.

-No lo haré—Dijo tajantemente—Hinata, mi mujer, la nueva heroína de Konoha-Dijo con sorna—me necesita, no pienso dejarla ahora.

Ahora quién resopló fue Kakashi.

-Como quieras—Concedió el mayor con voz cansina.

Sin esperar a más salió de la oficina.

**Xoxoxoxox**

Sakura la observaba dar los pasos lentos sosteniéndose de las barras de madera a sus costados. Sasuke había acoplado aquella habitación justamente para su rehabilitación.

Sasuke, ¿para qué lo querría el hokage? Sakura estaba en casa, porque justamente ella fue quien le dijo que Kakashi, deseaba hablar con él. Sasuke le había pedido que no la dejara sola, a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

¿Serían buenas o malas noticias?

-No lo haces tan mal, el progreso es rápido Hinata.

Escucharla la hizo emocionarse, no pudo evitar sonreírle y la pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa aunque apenas fue un dibujo.

-Te aprecio Hina, hemos crecido juntas. Pero debo ser sincera contigo, no es justo que ates a Sasuke a esta situación.

Las palabras la dejaron helada y por alguna razón sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer hincada, posteriormente se sentó sobre sus piernas, intentando recobrarse. No se atrevía a ver a Sakura, cuando lo hizo encontró una mirada lastimera.

-Sabes lo mucho que amo a Sasuke—Luego Sakura dibujó una sonrisa antes de continuar—Tanto que me hice a un lado cuando comenzó a mostrar interés en ti, intenté siempre comprender porque te eligió. No lo hice hasta que estuviste gravemente herida y fuimos a buscar las plantas medicinales que te ayudaron a recuperarte más rápido. Él dijo que cuando te vio, le gustaste, pero además eras muy atractiva sexualmente, y es evidente que eso lo llevó a creer que eras una mujer muy fértil.

Hinata frunció sus cejas procesando cada palabra de la pelirosa.

-Has bajado mucho de peso y tu cuerpo ha cambiado. Ya no eres esa mujer que le atrajo.

La observación le hizo avergonzarse, sabiendo por donde iba, sus pechos aun grandes, ahora eran levemente más pequeños, igual que varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién diría que Sasuke fuese tan carnal, no?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no responderle, temerosa de la verdad de las palabras de Haruno. Sakura la estaba lastimando diciéndole todo aquella que ella misma sabía, y que trataba de olvidar y que últimamente no hacía más que vivir en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura—Finalmente pudo hablar—Sabes que jamás intenté lastimarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé—Se apresuró a responder—Sé que no podías haber hecho esto tu sola, Sasuke se fijó en ti. Pero todo ha cambiado, lo que quiero decir y diré sin rodeos, es que ya no eres la mujer que Sasuke creyó, ya no le eres atractiva, te quiere no voy a negarlo, pero se necesita más que amor. Sobre todo, en un hombre como él que siempre quiso hacer renacer su clan, déjalo libre, no hagas que cargue contigo y tu infertilidad, porque a pesar de todo lo que dice Tsunade, la única verdad es que tú no podrás embarazarte nunca.

Hinata no pudo refutar sus palabras, le calaron hasta alma, consciente que ella tenía razón. Debía hacerse a un lado, dejar a Sasuke ser feliz.

Se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio inferior, que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, no quería llorar, pero los ojos ya los tenía inundados en lágrimas.

Quiso darle una respuesta a Sakura, no pudo, nada salía de sus labios, el silencio se hizo tenso y desagradable.

Entonces de la nada unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron, ayudándola a levantarse y luego la tomaron en sus brazos.

Patética, así se sintió consciente que era Sasuke.

-Tranquila, ya pronto lo harás sola—Sus palabras reconfortantes dolieron, él acababa de malinterpretar sus lágrimas—¿Te hiciste daño?

Ella negó enseguida en silencio.

-Nada, no fue más que un tropezón, Sasuke—Sakura habló enseguida, ocultando bien el malestar que le provocó observar la dulce escena—Voy a retirarme.

Hinata miró los oscuros ojos de su amado, era tan guapo, tan varonil. Sakura tenía razón no podía hacer que cargara con ella, tenía que actuar pronto.

Ignorando la salida de Sakura. Y disfrutando la calidez de los brazos masculinos que aun la sostenían, se preparó:

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme a darme una ducha?

-Claro—Respondió él enseguida, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

La depositó con cuidado en la enorme cama, el lugar era amplio y hermoso, iba a extrañarlo, un enorme ventanal, la dejaba ver el bosque de Konoha, las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas, dejando entrar la luz del atardecer.

-No me has entendido.

Sasuke se giró enseguida, llevando con él el pijama de Hinata, con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina, tiró la ropa y fue por ella, llevándola al baño.

Sabía que era injusto haber tomado la decisión de terminar su matrimonio "sola", sin embargo, a largo plazo las cosas iban a cambiar, al final del tiempo Sasuke podía terminar viéndola como un obstáculo, en vez de la mujer que amaba y la cual lamentablemente no podría darle hijos. Hacer el amor por última vez sería la mejor manera de despedirse, en vez de terminar en la amargura cuando para él fuese demasiado tarde.

Sasuke le besó los labios, rompiendo sus pensamientos, le colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, pudo sentir enseguida su miembro endurecido, con una sola mano la sostuvo de manera sensual por el trasero, acariciándolo. La besó en los labios de manera lenta, un beso dulce probando el territorio, con su mano libre le tomó el cuello en una caricia.

Cuando Sasuke la tomaba de esas maneras, se sentía tan pequeña. Estar entre sus brazos era una sensación única.

Él estaba yendo lento, quizá inseguro por todo lo que les rodeaba. Sasuke había respetado sus espacios, no había presionado, solo alguna que otra noche la había abrazado durante la noche, y por las mañanas había sido consciente de la erección matutina, y cómo él se iba a la ducha apenas abría los ojos; él no sabría nunca cuánto le agradecía sus actos.

Al entrar al baño la pegó a la pared de madera, había perdido la noción ya que fue un tanto brusco. Hinata después de sobresaltarse soltó una carcajada entre sus labios y él, siendo evidente que no le divertía en nada la situación corrió a cuestionarle si se encontraba bien.

-No voy a romperme—Le contestó.

-Me has demostrado que eso no es cierto, de verdad ¿te he hecho daño?

Hinata intentó sonreírle, le acarició las mejillas con las manos, quedándose ahí, disfrutando de la barba que comenzaba a crecer. Decidió ser practica:

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Quiero ducharme contigo, en la tina—Sasuke le sonrió burló y le besó la mandíbula, era lo que antes era una invitación abierta al sexo, sin embargo, ella no se encontraba en condiciones al menos para hacerlo en la tina—Sasuke, no puedo moverme aún, mis piernas están muy débiles.

Él apenas esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entiendo que quieres—Le respondió después de besarle la nariz.

La soltó hasta que sus pies la sostuvieron. Hinata también posó su peso en la pared, se sentía débil, aunado a la excitación y nerviosismo. Al verlo llenar la tina y quitarse la playera, suspiró negándose a que la tristeza la embargara, en cambio disfrutó del espectáculo que se le brindaba, el perfecto torso desnudo de Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a acercarse y volvió a besarla, luego lentamente le quitó la playera dejándola con el sostén y el pantalón deportivo, estaba casi igual a excepción de la pieza de lencería que cubría sus senos. Él le regaló una mirada apreciativa que le levantó el ánimo.

-Eres bellísima, mi amor, aunque preferiría que subas un poco de peso. Verte así solo me trae malos recuerdos, sobre todo por la causa.

Hinata le besó el hombro, era lo que estaba a su alcance. Ansiaba gritarle que lo amaba, pero selló sus labios, hacer una confesión tal podía solo traer problemas.

Él le tomó la cinturilla del pants y se inclinó bajándolo, junto a la ropa interior, al terminar la tarea, le tomó las piernas y luego besó una de ellas con besos pequeños y tiernos que provocaron que su piel se erizara, dejándola aún más débil. Con ojos entrecerrados lo observó reír y liberarla.

Sasuke se metió en la tina y luego le ayudó a hacerlo. Estando anonada al verlo desnudo, fue un poco difícil, él estaba excitado, sabía que no forzaría la culminación de la relación sexual, pero verlo así también causó estragos en ella, tan guapo y perfecto, era una terrible tentación.

Fue un gran alivio recargarse en su fuerte espalda, pudo sentir la dura y grande erección contra su trasero. Él la abrazó con ambos brazos de la cintura, y luego le besó el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, disfrutando de sus caricias sutiles.

-Gracias—Logró musitar.

-¿Por qué?—Le preguntó al tomarle los senos con sus manos. Hinata se estremeció.

-Por cuidar de mí y por no estar enfadado.

-Lo estoy, te dije que te cuidaras e hiciste algo muy estúpido, casi te pierdo.

Hinata entreabrió los ojos, él le besó los labios, otra vez un beso tierno, solo roces demasiado sutiles que despertaban todo en ella.

Haciendo acopio de fuerza, ella rompió el beso, aunque seguían muy cerca, demasiado, así que le susurro en los labios.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que tu cuerpo se movió solo para proteger a Naruto, me pasó igual, solo que aquí había mucho más que perder.

-No me importa, sabes que yo solo te quiero bien a ti.

-Eso no...-Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

"Eso no es cierto, necesitas un mundo adecuado para nuestros bebés", no podía decirlo, ya que, no existía ese futuro. Sasuke no se percató del motivo de su silencio, le sonrió jugueteando aun con sus senos, volviendo a besarle el cuello.

-Y si... si Tsunade tiene razón... ¿qué harás?—Le preguntó aún debatiendo su decisión.

El ambiente se enfrió inmediatamente. Sasuke retiró sus manos de su cuerpo e incluso lo notó tensarse, no le respondió sin embargo se levantó enseguida.

-Disfruta de tu ducha—Fue lo único que le dijo antes de ver su desnudez perderse en la puerta.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron, tenía razón, no se equivocaba, Sasuke no podía soportar tal idea. Sakura había descrito su relación como algo sexual, y no se equivocaba del todo, con Sasuke había mucho sexo, sabía que la quería, pero el amor podía ser omitido cuando había metas que cumplir.

Se duchó rápidamente, al salir Sasuke no estaba en la cama, sino mirando el bosque con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Ella tenía otra que cubría su cuerpo, su cabello húmedo y una que otra gota rodando por su cuerpo.

Con la piel de gallina por el miedo se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Cálido, él siempre estaba cálido.

-Quedarte callado no solucionada nada.

Notó como empuñó sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke.

-Yo más.

Él no tenía idea de cuánto la lastimaba sus palabras. Casa vez se encontraba más segura de su decisión. Deslizó sus manos a la pelvis masculina, buscando su miembro al cual encontró un poco flácido.

-Hina—Fue una advertencia que ignoró dejándolo una vez más desnudo.

-Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con una risa burlona.

-No es cumplido que un Uchiha debería recibir.

-Eres varonil, guapo, fuerte, temible pero muy hermoso.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y luego tomó su mentón y la besó con pasión, un beso desenfrenado que la dejó sin aire, antes de eso se vio invadida por la lengua del Uchiha.

"Un beso digno".

Volvió a cargarla haciendo que enredara sus piernas en la cintura, llevándola a la cama. Le besó el cuello, haciéndola estremecer, restregó su miembro endurecido contra su intimidad y comió de sus senos, encendiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Vamos Sasuke...

Lo incitó al no poder esperar más, necesitaba tenerlo dentro, sentirlo abrirla, moviéndose, golpeando su interior elevándola y haciéndola sentir suya, y a él suyo.

-¿Crees que podamos?—Su voz ronca, le demostró que no era la única que lo necesitaba pero sí el único que nunca olvidaba su estado de salud.

Hinata no podía estar segura de la respuesta, no había cuestionado al respecto, sus cicatrices debían estar curadas...

-Yo espero que sí, aún así te deseo tanto que no podría soportar más. Te diré si duele.—Prometió.

Sasuke le besó fugazmente los labios y después, la observó, enseguida supo el por qué. Puso el glande en su pequeña entrada, observando cada gesto en su rostro. Hinata apretó la espalda masculina con las yemas de los dedos. Abrió los labios disfrutando la sensación de ser llenada, y soportando la leve molestia al adaptarse a él.

La penetró lentamente, besándole el cuello y respirando agitadamente, sin poder ocultar su excitación. Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos, lo besó porque no podía decir lo que su pecho sentía, la frustración, el coraje y cuánto lo amaba y odiaba su negro destino.

Hacer el amor con Sasuke fue perfecto, como siempre, y aquella vez los elevó un poco más, no fue brusco al contrario fue demasiado delicado, despertando cada parte de su cuerpo con sus expertas caricias, se aprovechaba de sus puntos débiles, la hacía temblar y anhelar mucho, mucho más.

Al final sus piernas temblaban y estaba completamente mojada de sudor y algo más. Le faltaba el aire, y descansaba en el pecho masculino, escuchando su alocado corazón. Aferrada a él.

Sasuke le había dicho te amo cuando se corrió. Si se dio cuenta que no le respondió, lo disimuló bien. Hinata cerró los ojos disfrutando su tiempo juntos y dejando que el reconfortador sueño la envolviera.

**xoxoxoxox**

Hinata estaba indecisa, Kiba estaba sentado en el sofá y la miraba con desaprobación, aún no conocía sus planes, pero el tiempo que llevaban de amigos podía decirle al castaño que algo turbio planeaba. Cuando pensó que no podía soportar más, Sakura llegó.

Los ojos jades reflejaban su aprensión, miró al castaño y a ella con desconfianza.

-¿Y Sasuke?—Cuestionó Sakura enseguida buscándolo aún con la mirada.

-Le pedí que fuese a comprar un par de dulces—Confesó avergonzada—Sakura, yo... tú tienes razón. Yo no quiero que él me vea como una carga, ahora creo que no lo hace pero con el tiempo temo que odie la decisión de permanecer a mi lado. A estas alturas sé que sabes que pienso hacer.

Sakura parecía sorprendida y feliz. En cambio, Kiba lucía desconcertado.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas Hinata?!—Cuestionó casi gritando, luego prosiguió—No puedes dejar al Uchiha, tú no sabes lo loco que te puso cuando te encontró, Hinata te trajo enseguida, si no fuera por él habrías muerto sola. A mí ni me cae bien, pero él te ama, un verdadero hombre no se cansaría nunca de la mujer que ama. Además, tú ya te estás curando—Reclamó.

-¿Estas segura?—Interrogó Sakura, rompiendo la distancia ignorando deliberadamente a Kiba.

Hinata era ahora la única que permanecía sentada.

-Si, por eso te mandé a buscar, él va a necesitarlos... probablemente. Le he escrito una carta, explicándole que es lo mejor y que deseo que respete mi decisión, yo no puedo darle lo que él espera...

Sin decir más pronto Sakura tomó la situación entre sus manos. Kiba estaba reticente, siendo su amigo como lo era, no le quedó más que apoyarla.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Un dolor profundo atravesaba su pecho, la noche había caído afuera y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, más no era suficiente, él estaba vacío, roto. Dio otro sorbo a la botella de sake.

-Sasuke, no puedes culparla—La voz de Sakura la escuchó lejana a pesar de estar cerca.

Y no, no lo hacía.

-Hinata dijo que le costaba mucho aceptar que ya no sería madre y que...no veía sentido a su matrimonio ahora.

Una oración, o más de una; el significado era el mismo. Hinata lo dejó porque quería ser madre y él había roto esa posibilidad, debía odiarlo y la noche pasada se percató que el sexo no era suficiente. Lo sabía desde antes, ella siempre contestaba sus te amos, sus muestras de afecto, y tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Hinata quería más y él no podía dárselo, sí pudo hacerlo en el pasado más no lo hizo.

Se dejó perder por el licor, ignorando a la pelirosa, por más que la echó ella no se marchó y en algún momento debió perder la consciencia.

**xoxoxoxox**

-¡Quiero saber dónde está! No se pudo haber esfumado de Konoha—Varias caras se giraron.

Kakashi frente a él, en algún pasillo de la torre del Hokage, lo miró con cansancio.

-Si tú que eres su esposo no lo sabe, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo?—Respondió con voz moderada.

Nara se acercó talvez queriendo calmarlo o alejarlo. Sasuke no se podía creer tal respuesta. El hospital de Konoha debía saber algo, pero todos confabulaban en su contra.

-Sasuke—No fue la voz del Nara, si no de uno de los compañeros de Hinata, justamente con el que menos se llevaba—Cálmate y vamos a hablar afuera.

Habitualmente lo hubiera ignorado, pero hubo algo en su mirada que le dijo que él le daría la información que buscaba.

Apenas hubo salido y caminado unos pasos, lo encaró.

-Tú sabes—Afirmó.

Kiba asintió.

Sasuke no pudo creerlo, tenía poco más de un mes que le había perdido el rastro y por fin iba a saber algo. Aunque para ser sinceros, la primera semana se la paso bebiendo, la segunda resentido incrédulo y en la tercera y cuarta el comportamiento de Hinata cada vez concordaba menos.

-Hinata no está bien—comenzó Kiba—Está demasiado afectada después del accidente, sobre todo emocionalmente. No me caes nada bien Uchiha, pero reconozco que la amas y dudo mucho que puedas dejarla solo porque no puede tener hijos.

Sasuke arrugó su ceño, y consciente que Kiba esperaba una respuesta se la dio:

-Solo es una posibilidad, dicen que podemos tener otras opciones. Hinata, ¿está molesta conmigo?

Cuestionó incapaz de preguntar su duda, ¿Hinata me odia?

Ahora el sorprendido pareció Kiba.

-Claro que no, se siente culpable porque—Guardó silencio, haciendo evidente que analizaba algo—Sakura le aseguró que no podría jamás embarazarse, no le dijo que tenía más opciones, y ella le preocupa privarte de hijos.

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula, Sakura también se lo dijo, sin embargo, Tsunade siempre había asegurado otra cosa, además en todo caso quién estaba cuidando de su recuperación y tenía más experiencia era la rubia.

-Llévame con ella, necesito que hablemos y hacer que vuelva.

Kiba asintió.

-No creo que sea necesario que te lleve, además soy bastante cobarde para enfrentarla ¿sabes? Sé que terminara enterándose que yo te conté todo, pero prefiero verla después. Seguro debes saber dónde está la guarida de Orochimaru, ella decidió refugiarse con ellos, aún necesita de médicos y creo fue una de las opciones que recibió.

Sasuke casi no se la pudo creer, siempre estuvo a solo unos kilómetros de Konoha. Sin despedirse o agradecer se marchó.

Llegó al lugar mojado en sudor, no le costó nada encontrarla, se hallaba en una sala común que usaban para descansar, Karin estaba ahí también parecía atenta a un libro. Y Hinata su dulce Hinata, recostada en un sillón y luciendo mucho más enferma que antes.

La primera en darse cuenta de su presencia fue la Uzumaki, lo miró con expresión asombrada, luego observó a Hinata y entrecerró los ojos.

-Te tardaste Uchiha—Le dijo, robando la atención de Hinata sobresaltándola.

Fue evidente que ella no esperaba ser encontrada y que tampoco comprendía su presencia.

-¿Habías salido de misión?—Karin rompió el silencio, hurgando en la intriga que le causó que Tsunade enviara a Hinata a estar bajo su cuidado, algo no cuadraba.

Hinata frunció sus labios, incapaz de decir algo, por un momento pensó en huir y dejarlos solos más el mareo seguía presente, obligándola a permanecer recostada.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata.

Karin entrecerró los ojos, luego sonrió, se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi has lo que quieras—Se escondió bajo el libro, dejándole claro que no iba a dejarlos solos.

Sasuke deseó soltarle una palabrota más la cara pálida de Hinata lo impidió haciéndolo acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba lista para afrontarlo, no aun y probablemente nunca lo estaría.

Karin se mordió la lengua para no entrometerse en la conversación.

Hinata permaneció en silencio incapaz de hablar, porque si lo hacía probablemente se soltaría en llanto.

Sasuke no aguantó más, olvidándose de Karin comenzó:

-Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo porque si yo te hubiera hecho caso, tú ya serías madre y este maldito accidente en nada te habría afectado. Más vengo a enterarme que tú hiciste todo esto porque crees que es lo mejor para mí, ¿cómo demonios va a ser lo mejor para mí estar sin ti?

Los ojos lunas se mostraron asombrados. Luego con voz débil y con el nudo en la garganta habló:

-No creo que nuestro amor supla, el no poder darte hijos, Sasuke. Hacer renacer tu clan siempre fue importante y yo realmente deseo ser la madre de tus hijos—Las lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas—Pero no puedo...

Hinata sollozó, causando un fuerte dolor a Sasuke en su pecho.

-Pero te amo—Musitó él con la voz apagada—Yo solo quiero tenerte a ti, nada más me importa.

Hinata negó, incapaz de hablar.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué dicen eso?—Karin se metió en la conversación sin darle tiempo a Hinata a responder—¿Por qué hablan cómo si fueras estéril?

Ninguno de los dos contestó, incomodos recordando su existencia.

-Sobre todo cuando es obvio que estás preñada—Continuó la pelirroja.

Ambos, la miraron con sorpresa, incredulidad. Karin rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que en verdad no lo sabían, por un momento incluso le pareció cómico que Hinata no conociera su cuerpo, luego dándose cuenta de la cantidad de sangre e intervenciones que tuvo, era normal que su periodo se hubiera visto afectado o que incluso fuese lo último que pensara.

-Hasta hace días creí que por eso te enviaron conmigo. Al inicio no entendí qué diablos hacías aquí. No eres ninguna niña, seguro que ya sabes que los mareos y vómitos, significa un bebé a bordo... aunque si te dijeron que no podías, ¿pero quién diablos te dijo eso? Es cierto que estabas muy lastimada, pero Tsunade dijo que podrías, incluso yo que no sé mucho al respecto lo creo.

-¿Estás segura?—Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarlo—¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio que lo estoy. Ustedes están locos. Es evidente que si algo se avería me querían cerca para que pudiera sanarla, estuve ahí mientras Tsunade la operaba. ¿Por qué no esperaron? —Soltó molesta.

-Es imposible—Habló finalmente Hinata, aun desconcertada.

-¿Enserio?—Retó Karin— Llevas un mes aquí y no has tenido tu periodo.—Ironizó la pelirroja.

-Sakura me dijo que no iba a poder...

-Pues se equivocó—Habló una vez más—Es obvio que, si puedes, mírate... además es cierto que tienes mucho daño interno, pero lo lograron en tiempo récord.

Sasuke maldijo, Karin tenía razón, Tsunade se lo dijo, aquella noche que hicieron el amor lo último que pensó es que pudiera embarazarla, la leve alegría de saber que estaba embarazada se esfumó conociendo el estado de salud de Hinata.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?

Karin pudo leer lo que realmente deseaba preguntar, pudo sentir nostalgia, y comprensión. Negó levemente.

-No te preocupes Sasuke—Encogió los hombros—Siempre me tienen a mí, en caso de que su cuerpo no pudiera resistir, me usaran. Seguramente decidirán preparar los pulmones del bebé para hacerlo nacer antes y evitar un parto que si podría ser fatal considerando la fractura en su cadera. Y bueno, viene mucho reposo para Hinata, las heridas están supuestamente sanadas, aún así se calificará como un embarazo como alto riesgo porque nada puede asegurarse, es pronto para un embarazo, pero seguro llevará una atención prenatal rigurosa.

Sasuke miró a Hinata que aún estaba impactada, mucho más pálida que antes.

-Debemos ir a casa—Le anunció, robando finalmente la mirada clara.

-Sasuke—Dijo ella volviendo a soltar un par de lágrimas—¿podrá ser?

-Si quieres te llevo con Tsunade, pero dudo mucho que Karin se equivoque.

Hinata asintió y luego le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, una que iluminó sus ojos y le hizo latir rápidamente el corazón, creando una atmosfera donde existían solo ellos dos.

-Te amo—Musitó—Lo siento tanto—Se disculpó, recobrando las fuerzas poniéndose de pie, abrazándolo prometiéndose que jamás volvería a soltarlo.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Hinata observó la desaprobación en el rostro de Sasuke. Era una noche hermosa con luna llena, a sus siete meses de gestación, su vientre no era tan prominente, ya que su alimentación era sumamente controlada, como todo lo demás.

A veces era complicado soportar algo tan vigilando, ensombrecía por ratos su estado, sin embargo, agradecía la oportunidad que se les habría brindado sin buscarla, y también el cuidado que estaban teniendo con ella para que su bebé estuviese bien.

-No creo que sea buena idea que comas plátanos con chocolate, ahora. Mañana es la cesárea y...

Hinata le besó los labios, y le sonrió, sabiendo que con eso bastaría.

Sasuke cerró los ojos debatiéndose consigo mismo, luego soltó un quejido.

-Odio que hagas eso, te daré solo un poco, pero solo un poco. Porque no quiero que nada pase mañana.

-Estaremos bien, sobre todo él... es tu bebé, es muy fuerte Sasuke, ya lo verás es un pequeño y sano Uchiha que está listo para venir al mundo y conocernos.

-Pero con la madre que tiene no hará más que meterse en problemas—Rezongó él besándole los labios.

-Bueno te tenemos a ti para que lo soluciones—Dijo ella pícaramente.

Sasuke volvió a negar y la besó con emoción. Musitándole cuánto la amaba y que siempre cuidaría de ellos.

Hinata no dudó de sus palabras, su vida había cambiado radicalmente nunca más podría ser una kunoichi, podría tal vez enseñar un poco en la academia, lamentablemente su cuerpo ya no aguataría una batalla, más no le importaba, tenía a Sasuke y el día de mañana conocería a su amado hijo.

Juntos formarían una hermosa familia, y seguramente en unos años, intentarían darle a su pequeño un hermanito o hermanita...

**FIN**


End file.
